Definitivamente bien
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: [Yumichika&Ikkaku no yaoi] Tan iguales pero tan diferentes... como el yin y el yan. ¿Se puede saber cómo diablos Yumichika e Ikkaku aún no se han matado entre ellos? Será porque se llevan...definitivamente bien.


Vaya, señores, ¿Qué es esto?  
Os explico: Yumichika nunca me había llamado la atención pero en un momento dado, me conquistó. Al ser un personaje en el que no me había fijado no lo.."dominaba" (ey, no con cadenas, látigos y esas cosas ¬¬U me refiero a los fanfics). Así que para "integrarme" en su personalidad, decidí escribir un drabble, como una descripción para yo practicar. Pero de repente se transformó en esto y bueno.. Aquí está XD Se me va algo la olla, pero lo escribí cuando tenía fiebre (se ve q yo tiendo a delirar)

Está dedicado a todos y cada uno de los miembros del Fc de Yumichika de Bleachsp. Así que si estás entre sus filas, date por aludido. Y... al meter también a Ikkaku, esta también va a la división 11, la más escandalosa de la SS XD

_Drabble_

_Yumichika&Ikkaku- fic NO YAOI_

_By: Yuna Aoki_

_Tan iguales pero tan diferentes... como el yin y el yan. ¿Se puede saber cómo diablos Yumichika e Ikkaku aún no se han matado entre ellos? Será porque se llevan...definitivamente bien._

**Definitivamente bien**

_Yumichika es la personificación de la belleza y el narcisismo. Ágil, con una piel tersa, impecable, sin imperfección. Tiene unos cabellos sedosos y brillantes, que ondean enmarcando sus rasgos, que han sido esculpidos por ángeles.  
Le gusta contemplarse ante el espejo. Éste le devuelve la intensa mirada, del color de la plata refulgente, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo con picardía, dándole la razón de ser.   
Su sonrisa es un regalo que ofrece al mundo. Un regalo que éste no merece. Pero aún así, en un arrebato de generosidad, él sigue sonriendo.  
No duda que tiene una belleza cautivadora. Sabe que hipnotiza a todo el que fija su mirada en él más de un segundo.  
Y le gusta.  
Se siente lleno. Realizado.  
Lo que odia… es a Ikkaku_

Ikkaku es la personificación del espíritu de la lucha. Fuerte y contundente, con una perenne mueca feroz en la cara. No tiene cabello, y su calva reluce como una bola de billar.  
Le gusta luchar sin tregua ni cuartel. Sus enemigos le temen y le respetan y cada vez que alguien le reta, acaba inclinándose ante él, rogándole clemencia.  
Su voz es un reclamo, un grito de guerra. El aullido que desata la cruenta batalla en la que se verá envuelto.  
Hará cualquier cosa para ser más fuerte, para mejorar cada día. No le importa cuanto sudor y cuantas lágrimas deba derramar. Él lo conseguirá.  
No lo duda: es poderoso. Sabe luchar y nadie le puede vencer.  
Y le gusta.  
Se siente fuerte. Realizado.  
Lo que odia… es a Yumichika.

Ikkaku cree que Yumichika es monomaníaco, megalómano y vanidoso. Que en su hermosa cabeza no queda hueco para la humildad y el recato. Cree que tiene la autoestima por las nubes y el ego como una catedral.  
Y no anda desencaminado.

Yumichika cree que Ikkaku es antiestético y grotesco. Que sobresale entre la otra gente como un libro descolocado en una estantería. Cree que es un elemento poco elegante y nada delicado, cuyo peor defecto es la ausencia de cabello.  
Y tampoco anda desencaminado.

Pero están en la misma división, rodeados de todo tipo de shinigamis entusiastas y amantes de la lucha, que no piensan dejarse pisotar por nada ni por nadie.

Cada uno con sus manías, detalles y gustos, conviven en el mismo grupo. 

Yumichika se sacude el cabello y se observa las uñas perfectamente cortadas con verdadera devoción. Coge su bolsa, que ha sido especialmente diseñada para no desentonar con su innata elegancia. Él no lleva nunca "mochila". Eso es demasiado vulgar para Asegawa. No soporta que nadie llame "mochila" a su bolsa de diseño. 

Ikkaku se pasa la mano por la calva brillante y se asegura de llevar las medicinas pertinentes para la misión. Mira a Yumichika con una semi-sonrisa cargada de sorna al ver cómo coge el 5º oficial su bolsa. Se pasa la lengua por los labios pensando un comentario hiriente para Yumichika sabiendo que la replica será inmediata.

-¿Qué llevas en la **mochila**?

-Tu peine, cabrón.

_Y lo jodido es que se llevan definitivamente bien_

º-º-º-º-º

Y eso quiere decir..¡Temed, shinigamis, que los oficiales de la 11 os darán caña! XDD  
¿Veis? ¡Os lo dije que era una chorrada! Pero si aún estás aquí y has aguantado todo el rollo..¡Deja un comentario!

_Yuna Aoki_


End file.
